Aprenderás
by Lady-Shine
Summary: Relatos cortos inspirados en el texto "Aprenderás". Segundo capítulo Shippo: aprenderás aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza erguida y la mirada al frente, con la gracia de un niño y no la tristeza de un adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc****laimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato con ellos. El texto "Aprenderás" que utilizo es de autor anónimo.

A modo de presentación les cuento que si todo sale bien mi idea es hacer pequeñas historias, one-shot o drabbles sobre todos los integrantes del anime Inuyasha, inspirados por supuesto en el texto aprenderás que tuve la suerte de conocer gracias a mis profesoras en el secundario, se los recomiendo totalmente.

La apertura de la idea le tocó a Kohaku, así que aplausos para su valentía y acá se los dejo. ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kohaku<strong>

**[..."Aprenderás que no siempre es suficiente ser perdonado por alguien; algunas veces, tendrás que aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo"...]**

–Kohaku por favor no te vallas... –dijo Sango con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, apretó fuerte los puños mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, la batalla que había terminado hace momentos casi había acabado con todos incluso con Kikyo que los ayudó, y Naraku otra vez había escapado.

–Por favor, escúchame, quédate con nosotros te podremos cuidar –las lágrimas caían lentas por su rostro. Tenía el corazón destrozado.

Maldito Naraku, por culpa de él su pequeño hermano no podía soportar verla a los ojos.

–Lo siento anehue, tengo que irme junto con Kikyo-dono.

Kohaku retiró rápidamente la mirada de la de su hermana para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, pero sintió un tirón en su mano derecha, era Sango que aún en cuclillas y sosteniéndose de su hiraikotsu lo mantenía en un agarre firme.

–Kohaku quédate. Olvida el pasado –él no respondió, incapaz de hablar o de levantar la mirada y desesperada Sango lo sacudió un poco– ¡Hazlo!, por mi, te necesito conmigo, sabes que te perdoné hace tiempo, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de nada.

Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil. Como olvidar que había matado a toda su familia, a su clan. Que casi le provoca la muerte a quien ahora lo estaba sosteniendo con fiereza y ojos atravesados por el dolor. No podía, él no se podía perdonar.

–Yo... Lo siento anehue... –con un susurro y un tirón se zafó del agarre de su hermana para correr al bosque detrás del rastro de Kikyo.

Las lágrimas calientes corrían por su rostro y caían detrás suyo mientras huía de ahí, cómo explicar que no todo era tan fácil, que aunque su amada hermana lo perdonara eso no le alcanzaba. Él necesitaba tomar venganza por sí mismo, y ahí y sólo después de cobrar su deuda, podría plantearse seguir adelante. Desaceleró una vez que hubo alcanzado a Kikyo para caminar detrás suyo mientras seguía hundido en sus planes de venganza.

–Kohaku –él levantó su rostro ante la suave y firme voz de Kikyo– el orgullo puede ser muy malo, si te pierdes en él, tu alma también lo hará y ese será el final de todo. Aprende a aceptar tus errores.

Él se sorprendió de la mirada de ella que le decía más que sólo eso, y asintió ante lo cual siguieron su viaje.

Kikyo aún estaba aprendiendo a perdonarse su error de cincuenta años atrás.

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>

Hola gente linda! Espero que les haya gustado la idea y este primer relato. Lo hice con mucha ilusión. Ya tengo pensado algunas otras partes para hacer con los demás integrantes. Si ya llegaron hasta acá me gustaría saber que opinan y si les gusta como para seguir así como todas las críticas constructivas que tengan.

Si alguien quiere buscar el texto "Aprenderás" hay muchas versiones pero todas giran en torno a la misma idea, yo use la que me facilitó una profesora en el secundario. Mucha gente le atribuye la autoría a Shakespeare o incluso a Borges. Lo cierto es que es una obra anónima, una recopilación de ideas.

Espero que estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Besos

Cande


	2. Shippo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de autoría de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Hola a todos! Acá el segundo drabble, esta vez fue el turno de aprender del adorable zorrito. Hago una aclaración, las historias no tienen unión entre sí, ni orden cronológico y están inspiradas en distintos momentos de la vida de los personajes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Shippo<strong>

_[..."Comenzarás a aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza erguida y la mirada al frente, con la gracia de un niño y no con la tristeza de un adulto;"...]_

¡Había reprobado el examen! No podía creerlo, si se había preparado tanto. Cuando recibió su pergamino con la noticia rápidamente lo ocultó de los otros demonios zorros y corrió al grito de que tenía que avisarle a su familia la buena nueva. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de ellos paró y se apoyó contra un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba bastante cerca de la aldea de Kaede-baba. Por suerte no había tenido que viajar tanto esta vez.

El pergamino mágico que tenía en su mano lo entristeció aún más. Un punto le había faltado. ¡Un sólo punto! Seguía en el mismo nivel hace mucho tiempo, y se había ilusionado tanto.

—¡Shippo! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Te estaba extrañando. —lo dijo Kagome vestida de sacerdotisa que venía caminando desde un huerto cercano con una canasta llena de hierbas. Sus ropas dejaban entrever una pequeña y puntuada pancita que revelaba su estado de embarazo. No es que un demonio completo como él no pudiera olerlo y necesitara verlo.

—Yo, yo... Reprobé Kagome —y mientras lo confesaba a quien consideraba su madre, una gran lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla colorada.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado y dejó la canasta para abrazarlo y darle un beso por donde estaba el rastro de la lágrima.

—¡Y sólo por un punto!

Para Kagome fue imposible no enternecerse con el pequeño kitsune.

—Según como lo veo yo, estás más cerca del siguiente nivel.

El pequeño demonio zorro levantó sus orejitas animado, ella tenía razón, él no había reprobado, es más ¡había avanzado en su escala y le faltaba un sólo punto para el próximo nivel! Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Y mientras ambos se paraban y comenzaban el corto trayecto a la aldea, Kagome le propuso una idea para subir de nivel que fue irresistible.

—Shippo-chan, mientras caminamos, ¿por qué no pensamos una buena broma para hacerle a Inuyasha?

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría saber su opinión, sugerencia, insinuaciones: P lo que sea jajaja.

Besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
